dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Xicor
Xicor (ぃこｒ) also known as Zaiko is the second but genetically created son of Goku and is the son of the Western Supreme Kai, thus making him a half-Saiyan and a half-Shinjin. Xicor comes to earth with his mother to conquor the earth and the universe before being defeated by his father Goku. After been defeated by Goku, Xicor returns to earth wanting to get revenge on his father but found Shido who is Goku's youngest son and is the new leader of the Z Fighters. Xicor is one of the main antagonists/protagonists of Dragonball: Next Future and the main protagonist of the Book of Xicor. Personality Unlike his father and his siblings, Xicor is often seen being arrogant and views all life forms with low power levels as pathetic. He is nothing like his brothers or has his father's personality, nor does he even care a slightest bit about them (Seen when he did not hesitate at all when he blasted Goten to the Earth or when he was engaged in combat with Gohan. However, he does seem to have respect for his father, Goku, even going to Earth only to meet him (though he may have just wanted to kill Goku just to his "position"). The impure, evil son of the mighty Saiyan also brags about being the perfect being he claims and declares that he will be the heir of Goku over the universe. The truth in reality is that Xicor seems to be misguided, due to being told that Goku was often boasting of his powers and that he ruled over the whole universe. Gohan tried convincing Xicor that what he says his not true but the Western Supreme Kai just changes his mind, saying that what these "insignificant pests" say are lies. After been defeat by Goku, Xicor became a vengeful and ruthless being who is now incredibly aggressive and cold-blooded in battle. He also developed a hatred but also respect for the Saiyans because of his father Goku as he mercilessly slaughtered a group of Saiyans when confronting Shido Itsuka. Also, Xicor became even more arrogant as he sees Shido in his Super Saiyan God form as beneath him, despite being equals. But Xicor does have a noble and compassionate side to him as he respects both his father Goku and his brother Shido for their determination and acts like a kind older brother-figure to Miku Izayoi. Powers and Abilities In his base form, Xicor is stated to have power that rivals that of Whis, as seen when Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue form couldn't land a single strike at him, but he is no match against Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form. Xicor can also easily defeat a regular Super Saiyan 4 with a single strike. Also to note, Xicor also defeated Beerus in combat. In his Super Saiyan 5 form, Xicor has become even more powerful to the point of being stronger than Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 5 form, but an equal to Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form. When Shido and the others were training for the Second Tournament, Xicor utilizes meditation (which is a state similar to that of training) in which he later increased his power tremendously. Xicor also learned the 'Ultra Instinct' technique through the observation of the Angels and quickly mastered the technique, thus becoming one of the most powerful beings of the 13 multiverses. His power level in this form is about 2,415,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: Xicor is one of the most powerful beings of the 1st multiverse and as such holds a immeasurable amounts of strength. Xicor in his base form is able to easily compete against Shido in his Super Saiyan God form in a contest of brute strength. Xicor in his Super Saiyan 5 form easily destroyed a planet just by punching its surface. Absolute Strength: After achieving the Super Saiyan 5 transformation, Xicor is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of his physical blows. Xicor in his Super Saiyan 5 form is able to lift planets from their orbits. Xicor in his Super Saiyan 5 form is able to compete against Shido in his True Ultra Instinct form. Superhuman Speed: Xicor demonstrated immense amounts of speed as he was able to get from Beerus Planet to Planet Earth in a matter of seconds without any need of a spaceship. Xicor is also said to be faster than Beerus. Absolute Durability: Xicor is immune to any/all kinds of damage, be it physical (internal and external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly literally one of the only causes of death to Xicor. Nigh Omnipotence: Shido stated that Xicor in his Super Saiyan 5 form wields almost supreme power, but he does have some form of limitation/weakness that limits his power and prevents him from gaining true omnipotence. Planet Destruction: Xicor can destroy an entire planet and everything on it. Universe Destruction: Xicor can destroy an entire universe, as he was able to use his blaster cannon to destroy one of the universes in the 1st multiverse. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques # Flight -''' the ability to fly with the use of ki. # '''Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Xicor can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Physical-Based Techniques * Kaioken - Xicor forms a red ki aura around his body, multiplying his power level, enhancing his strength and speed. The highest level of this attack used is x20. Xicor does not use it much after becoming Super Saiyan. * Kaioken Attack - Xicor powers up to Kaio-ken x3 as he charges at the opponent and roundhouse kicks them up into the air. Then, he flies up in the air and punches the opponent away. Next, he flies up over the opponent and down behind to double kick them further up into the air. Finally, Xicor flies up into the air around the opponent and hook kicks them down into the ground, inflicting a huge amount of damage. * Energy Nullification - Xicor can nullify the negative damaging effects of a deity. * Kaioken Finish - First, Xicor charges at the opponent and kicks them up into the air. Then, he flies up after the opponent and double axe-handle punches them down to the ground. Next, he powers up to his Kaio-ken technique as he charges down at the opponent and double-punches them in their back. Finally, Xicor quickly lands on the ground and catches the opponent on their back before throwing them onto the ground, inflicting a great deal of damage. * Mastery of Self-Movement - - A highly advanced mental state and technique, Xicor learned this technique while observing the Angels. Using Ultra instinct, Xicor's physical and mental parameters are vastly augmented, providing him with not only equally increased combat performance, but also gives him access to the Ultra Instinct ability, allowing him to instinctively dodge and attack any nearby threat in the most effective way possible. Despite the usefulness of this ability, Xicor can only access it as a subconscious reaction to the most dire of situations. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki Blast -''' the most basic form of energy wave. Due to Xicor's astounding power, normal ki blasts have size and power similar to those of full-powered Kamehamehas. * 'Full Power Energy Wave - '''Xicor starts by charging an energy sphere in his hands. Then, he draw his hands forward and fire the energy sphere in the form of an energy wave. * '''Sacred Light Bullet '- Xicor charges Ki into both of his hands, then holds one arm back. He then launches two large Energy Spheres at the opponent, inflicting massive damage. Xicor uses this technique after his mother the Western Supreme Kai taught him. * '''Kamehameha - Xicor inherited this technique from his father Goku. He holds his hands near one of his sides, creating a shiny, blue energy ball. Then he throws his palms forward to fire the beam. But unlike the usual Kamehameha colour, Xicor's Kamehameha is green. * Super Kamehameha - 'An upgraded version of the Kamehameha. The hand movements to perform the attack is the same as the Kamehameha, however the charging time takes longer due to more''ki energy being put into it. Xicors Super Kamehameha is as powerful as the God Kamehameha. * '''God Kamehameha - It is one of the most powerful variations of the Kamehameha technique. First Xicor either lifts his hands joined together in the air, or joins his hands to his side. Then, he charges the attack with his hands drawn his side, like a regular Kamehameha. Finally, he fires the attack towards his opponent in the form of an greenish energy wave. Xicor's God Kamehameha is as powerful as the God Kamehameha 100x technique. * Death-Ball - '''Xicor uses this as one of his signature techniques. Xicor lights a spark of energy on his index finger. Once enough energy is gathered, this spark may grow to the size of a small moon and is thrown towards the target. * '''Spirit Bomb - Xicor conducts the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending of the amount of harnessed ki energy. But unlike Goku and Shidos, Xicor's spirit bomb is green and he harness the energy from his own burning hatred. This is Xicors ultimate attack. Transformations Super Saiyan God Xicor achieved this form, after completing the ritual. This form can only be achieved through the ritual of five pure-hearted saiyans and a sixth one (which is also a fellow deity) to channel the godly ki in order to complete the transformation. But unlike the regular Super Saiyan God, Xicor's hair has changed from white to green and has dark-green aura with glowing god-like dark energy that is surrounding him. He is also comparable to Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form. In this form, Xicor can fight on par with Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form. His power level in this form is about 60,375,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 5 Xicor obtained this form, after his defeat by Goku. Super Saiyan 5, also known 'Beyond Super Saiyan God' as is one of the highest levels of power that can be achieved by a saiyan and and it is a more powerful variation of the Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan 4 and Super Saiyan God 4 forms. But unlike Goku's, Shido's and Vegeta's appearances as a Super Saiyan 5, Xicor's appearance as a Super Saiyan 5 is remarkably different as his hair and fur is dark-silver. Xicor also gained Xicor also gained a green sparkling aura, similar to that of the True Ultra Instinct form. Xicor's power has increased tremendously to the point that he is now superior to the Super Saiyan Blue 5 form. It is stated by Shido that Xicor in this form is more powerful than even Golcova in his True Potential Unleashed form/Burning Warrior form. In this form, Xicor can fight on par with Shido in his True Ultra Instinct form. His power level in this form is about 3,018,750,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Ultra Instinct Xicor achieved this form, after quickly mastering the Ultra Instinct technique. Xicor in this form is very similar to that of the original Ultra Instinct form, albeit with Xicor's hair becoming silver in color. The hairstyle is slightly wilder and more solid than normal, having no loose strands. This culminates with Xicor's silver glow consuming him. In this state, his hair turns silver and his skin tone becomes more ethereal in nature. The eyes take on a more stern, defined shape, sporting silver-colored irises and visible pupils. Xicor gains a complex silver and green aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. Once fully synchronizing his impulses with his natural drive, Xicor became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of his offensive and defensive might. Also, all of Xicor's movements are fully automatic in this form. In this form, Xicor can fight on par with Shido in his True Ultra Instinct form. His power level in this form is about 18,716,250,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 6 Xicor achieved this form, after mastering his true power. This form is powerful enough to destroy a multi-verse at maximum power. Xicor's appearance has changed in which his fur has become pure-gold and has high leveled fiery yet electrical aura in which he can shape the aura. Xicor's power has increased tremendously to the point of being able to wipe-out the entire 1st multiverse if he wanted to. In this form, Xicor can fight on par with Shido in his Super Saiyan 6 form. This is Xicor's strongest form. His power level in this form is about 1,250,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Xicor and Goku - Xicor wants revenge against his father Goku for defeating him. But he also developed a admiration for his father as he is now the 'Omni-King' of the 13 multiverses. Xicor and Shido - Xicor and Shido became enemies when Shido witnessed him slaughter a group of Saiyan soldiers in South America. But Xicor has a strong deal of respect for Shido, which is so powerful that he is willing to form an alliance with Shido and the Z Fighters to take down a greater enemy. Xicor and Miku - Xico seems to have formed a good relationship with Miku Izayoi, often acting like an older-brother figure. Xicor and Erion - Like many other characters, Xicor shares a deep hatred against Erion and wants to destroy him. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Saiyans Category:Gods